Oda Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Oda Clan is a group of Taijutsu specialists, the monk like Oda clan are strong of mind and body and dedicated to constant improvement. They were not very well known through out the Shinobi world since they were seemingly always in constant search for Nirvana through their religion of Buddhism. The Oda Clan was originated in the Land of Tea, a distance away from the main village of Yonshigakure in the high mountain peaks which assisted in their body conditioning. They are typically doing only three things, Training their bodies, worshiping Buddha, or placing themselves in a constant meditative state. There bodies are tuned down to the very core as weapons to an extent. Making using Jutsu almost pointless. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Typically bald yet more common in older memembers, respective of the Buddhism way. *Eye color ranges between green, hazel, and brown, Extremly rare but could be blue. *Skin color is white, or tanned. *Well toned bodies from working extremly hard. Personality traits *Quiet *Patient *Strong willed Strengths *Taijutsu - Superior *Stamina - Superior Weaknesses *Hand seals *Those of the Oda Clan are born with dormant never activating elements. Thus they are only ever capable of learning jutsus that have no element requirement. I.E. Shadow Clones, Body Flicker. Abilities Clan Abilities: Clan Achievements * List go over the top, if you were truely famous why didn't we hear about you in the manga. Clan History * Tasanagi Oda ( On the left.) and Raizayto Oda (On the right) were two Legendary members within the Oda clan for there Wit, high level of Taijutsu and there much well respected Unknown styles that the two had discovered when they were much younger within scrolls and learned how to use them to the fullest. Both were from old branches and born from the orginal memebers of the clan yet they didnt follow the buddhist ways untill later on in life. Young stupid in and rebellious, angst for adventure and battle. The two men were desedants from the orginals like what was stated earlier, but didnt feel as if they should follow the rules and regulations of the buddhist way like there parents had instructed of them, all they simply wanted was adventure, money, and women. ( It's said that the younger members of the Oda clan will almost always rebel untill they are much older.) The two brothers were the reason why Yonshigakure have the Oda clan today. Earlier in life, the two were known to had battled 4 Giant summons in battle against a Missing rogue ninja from the Hyuuga clan, and an Unknown Ninja from the Kurama clan that had been threatning and exploiting goods from a village not to far off from where Yonshigakure is today. They had won and defeated the Ninja and his Summons. Using nothing but pure Taijutsu power with Augmented strength and speed that had never been recorded since a small amount of special people during the Great Shinobi war. Ah but little is known about this battle and it is said that it wasnt true at all. Raizayto Oda had specialized in styles like the Strong Fist, while his brother Tasanagi Oda took a liking to the Gentle Fist Style, even though it was a Hyuuga style he spent majoirty of his life to perfect his own usage in the style. The two had many battles that were not recorded. Mostly known for being honest, light hearted and powerful. Dispite their Monk backgrouds they were quite good at taking lives yet they didnt want to destory their clans image with that foolish adventures when they were Younger. The Brothers both settled down when they were much older, they deiced that they would calm down and live by their orginal buddhist roots. Stating that they had " A great run while it lasted."Only to attempt and start to form a Oda clan branch over what would soon be Yonshigakure, about a few hours up, over the village up in the mountains. Family Tree Available Members: 11 Taken: 1 *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kumogakure *Oda Belle Female Alive:Chunin of residence: Sunagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Oda Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure Extra's Requied Category:Clan